Hey, I'm Jealous
by Meaaaa
Summary: Cemburu memang sakit. Apalagi ketika sahabatku sendiri yang telah merebut kedekatanku dengan Ieyasu. Sakit. Namun aku harus apa? Setidaknya ada seseorang yang telah menghibur dan menenangkanku. Ieyasu.. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu meski harus ada rasa sakit yang menimpa. Magoichi P.O.V. Diambil dari kisah nyata Mea.


Mea bikin ini berdasarkan kisah hidup Mea sendiri pada hari Selasa, tanggal 21 Oktober 2014 yang udah bikin Mea nangis gak jelas di sekolah. Yang udah baca status Mea di FB pasti tau siapa peran-peran yang kumaksud. Padahal disana dikasihtau inisial doang XD #hah

Ieyasu as Seme/T (Readers : Dia lagi?!)

Magoichi as me. (Readers : LU LAGI?!)

Mitsunari (genben) as Cecan/V dari fic Modus Penjambretan HP.

Keiji as A.

Yang lainnya jadi peran pendukung.

.

.

**(Ceritanya terpaksa bikin model begini gara-gara IPad lagi error jadi gabisa bikin garis panjang itu. Kalo di laptop lemotnya naudzubillah, ini aja tak paksain)**

**Disclaimer : Basara punya Capcom**

**Warning : OOC parah terutama Ieyasu yang akan saya buat cengeng, salah genre abis saya bingung, typo, alur kacau, greget, ngakak (?), dan YAOI, juga dll (?). Contains genderbender, si Mitsunari DOANG.**

**Pakai latar SenBasa HS ya (Readers : LAGI?!). dan Magoichi P.O.V. kan kesannya jadi kayak Author yang ngalamin XD *dihajar***

**Have fun with the story yang bikin saya nangis 3x di sekolah!**

.

.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Gua benci lu Mitsunari. Benci! NGH!

Apa kalian tahu? Ada kejadian _epic_ di sekolah yang membuatku nangis seharian. Aku tahu aku cengeng, tapi.. wajar saja kan jika aku menangisi laki-laki yang kucintai?

Hff—Aku takkan memaafkan Mitsunari seumur hidupku.

_To the point_, aku cemburu atas kedekatan Mitsunari dan Ieyasu. Sebetulnya sudah ku peringatkan Mitsunari—tapi tetap saja. Lagipula juga karena kebodohanku pula aku begini. Sudah jelas kutekankan pada Mitsunari bahwa **dia boleh tetap dekat dengan Ieyasu** tetapi tidak ada selfie antara mereka berdua, juga ketawa-ketiwi kencang sampai membuat hati kecilku ini rusak.

Oke, _fine_. Kalian tahu kan seberapa sakit rasa cemburu itu? Ya. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Tapi aku tahan demi Ieyasu—laki-laki yang sangat kucintai. Aku tak ingin dia benci kepadaku hanya karena aku melarangnya dekat dengan Mitsunari—adik-adikkannya.

Mitsunari memang main adik-kakak dengan Ieyasu—dan sudah kuijinkan. Awalnya memang aku sangat mendukung hubungan kakak-adik mereka itu sampai-sampai kuidolakan mereka—tapi malah berujung sakit. Aku malah merasakan kedekatan mereka itu sudah seperti **P-A-S-A-N-G-A-N**. Gila memang.

Ah ya—aku ingin menceritakan kejadian _epic_ itu.

Tadi saat aku sedang menghabiskan tinta spidol dengan mencorat-coret papan tulis, aku terkejut melihat Ieyasu tiba-tiba menangis sambil masuk kelas. Ada Masamune dan Yukimura yang mengantarnya. Kucoba cari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Saat Masamune menjelaskan, kaget bukan main aku. **IEYASU MENANGIS HANYA KARENA PENAHAN GESPER DI CELANA PANJANGNYA PUTUS?!** What the..?

Katanya sih karena takut dimarahin sama ibunya.

Dan.. Apa yang kulihat?

**MITSUNARI. MENGELUS. BAHU. IEYASU. DENGAN. TATAPAN. IBA. YANG. TULUS.**

Akh—AA! Bukan main sakitnya saat aku melihat itu! Apa yang kalian rasakan saat orang yang kalian suka/cinta tiba-tiba dielus pundaknya oleh perempuan lain yang sudah kalian anggap sahabat sendiri?!

Segera kutendang meja guru yang ada di dekatku. Hampir saja vas bunganya jatuh. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku segera terduduk di tembok sebelah meja guru tersebut. Air mataku menetes. Sakit—Sakit! ERGH! Bukannya Mitsunari telah berjanji padaku?! Tapi.. tapi.. Argh!

Teman dekat Ieyasu—Keiji, mendekatiku. Segera kukeluarkan uneg-unegku padanya. Tentang perasaan cintaku pada Ieyasu. Juga rasa cemburu ini dan rasa sakit yang terus menjalar di hatiku ini.

Bahkan butir-butir air mataku masih menetes—membanjiri luka hati yang mendalam.

Tak kusangka, ia mau berjanji padaku untuk tidak membocorkan rahasiaku ini—soal perasaan cintaku pada Ieyasu.

Perlahan tangisku berhenti. Keiji, terima kasih. Kau sudah menenangkanku dari isak tangisku ini. Terima kasih. Ternyata kau adalah tipe laki-laki yang cocok diajak curhat dan berbagi rahasia.

DEP—

"WHAAH! IEYASU PINGSAN! IEYASU PINGSAN!"

Ap—apa? Ieyasu pingsan.. karena menangis?

"Cepat! Bawa Ieyasu ke ruang BK!" seru orang-orang. Semua bergotong-royong untuk mengangkat Ieyasu dan membawanya ke ruang BK.

Kini hanya tersisa aku dan Keiji di kelas.

Motochika melongok ke dalam kelas dan bertanya, "Sayaka, kau nggak ikut nganterin Ieyasu?"

"Ah! Aku ikut! Aku ingin mengetahui.. kondisinya!" seruku sambil berlari ke ruangan BK—

—namun ternyata tidak ada disana.

"KEMANA DIA?!" pekikku.

"Ieyasu disana!" tunjuk Motochika ke ruang yang tak kuketahui namanya.

Tapi ruangan tersebut ditutup, sial. Bahkan gorden jendelanya ditutup sampai-sampai aku tak bisa mengintipnya.

_Sial. Kenapa harus ditutup sih? 'kan gua juga mau liat_, batinku kesal.

Kuputuskan untuk kembali ke kelas untuk menenangkan diri.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di lantai, tepat di tengah-tengah kelas.

Ah—Aku teringat mimpi sialan itu. Mimpi saat aku ditembak olehnya dan saat kami pacaran. Teringat betul di benakku ekspresi tersipu malunya. Ah, rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi ketika mengingat itu.

Kh. Aku ingat betul momen kami berpegangan tangan saat keliling sekolah itu. Ya Tuhan, tolonglah aku.. aku.. _hiks_.. aku cuma ingin dia tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintainya!

Dan.. air mataku kembali jatuh.

Saat kupikirkan Ieyasu, yang terpikir olehku adalah mimpi waktu itu. Hanya itu. Tuhan, buatlah mimpi itu jadi kenyataan! Kumohon.. _hiks.._

Keiji kembali menghampiriku.

"Magoichi, sudahlah, nanti yang lain tahu kalau lu suka sama Ieyasu," ucapnya pelan.

_Keiji.. ternyata lu memang baik.._, batinku.

"Tapi Keiji.. mereka juga sudah banyak yang tahu," lirihku.

Ia terkejut. "Oh, jadi selama ini sudah banyak yang tahu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Iya,"

Air mataku terus menetes. Namun segera kuhapus. Kumulai obrolanku dengan Keiji. Ah, dia memang seru sekali diajak mengobrol dan bercanda. Aku sampai terngakak-ngakak bila bercanda dengannya.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu. Ieyasu kembali datang ke kelas. Namun ia masih terisak. Ah, dia sudah siuman ternyata.

Saat itu di kelas masih sepi—aku mencoba mendekatinya dan menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah, Ieyasu, celana itu masih bisa dijahit, kalau lu gak mau bawa ke tukang jahit sini biar gua aja yang bawa!" tawarku halus sambil mengelus pundaknya. Ah, betapa senang dan bahagia aku bisa merasakan ini.

"_Hiks_—tapi gua belum dibagiin baju dan celana pramuka, besok gua pakai baju apa..?" tanyanya pelan. "Makanya setiap hari Selasa ini gua selalu ribut di rumah sama Tadakatsu karena gua belum punya baju pramuka—"

"Psst. Ya udah, nggak usah pake gesper. Gesper gua saja hilang. Padahal belum dipakai sama sekali. Kampret kan?" ujarku.

"Hah, gesper lu ilang, Magoichi?" tanya Keiji.

"Iya. Jadi tiga minggu lalu hari Selasa, gua nyoba rok pramuka. Kan kegedean, gua pake gesper jadinya. Nah, pas gua copot itu, kan gua taruh lagi rok sama gespernya di lemari. Masa besoknya gespernya udah nggak ada? Padahal roknya masih ada disitu!" terangku gregetan.

"Hah? Gespernya hilang?" tanyanya.

"Iya!"

"Tapi roknya masih ada?"

"Iya!"

"Wah wah.. saya rasa ini adalah tugas seorang detektif untuk memecahkannya! Hehehe..," ujarnya bercanda.

Aku hanya cekikikan.

Semakin lama, semakin banyak orang yang mengerubungi Ieyasu. Dan.. **aku mendengar suara Mitsunari LAGI**. Segera ku berdiri dan menerobos orang orang. Kutendang tembok dan kupukul papan tulis kencang sambil kembali menangis.

"SAPUUUU! SAPUUU!" teriakku marah. Kalau kalian mau tahu, sapu ini adalah plesetan dari asu.

Aku kembali terduduk. Argh! Sial kau, Mitsunari! Kau selalu ada di saat Ieyasu menangis! Dan kau, Ieyasu! Kau selalu ada di saat Mitsunari menangis! Apa kalian tidak tahu bahwa ada aku di sela-sela hubungan kalian? Apa kalian tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?!

AKU.. SAKIT!

AAAAARGHHHHHH! MATI! MATIIIIIII!

Kupukul dadaku sendiri. Berusaha mengeluarkan rasa sakit yang ada di dalamnya.

NAMUN TAK ADA SATU ORANG YANG DAPAT MENGERTIKU!

—kecuali Keiji.

Hanya dialah yang dapat mengerti disaat ku menangis.

Hanya dialah yang dapat menghiburku disaat ku merasakan perihnya penderitaan hidup ini.

Dia begitu baik hati kepadaku, namun sepertinya aku yang jahat padanya.

Karena kurasa aku merasakan datangnya sinyal aneh darinya.

Seperti perasaan.. cinta?

Ah. Aku tidak peduli akan itu. Aku hanya cinta kepada Ieyasu. Hanya Ieyasu.

**Aku akan tetap mencintai Ieyasu meski harus ada rasa sakit yang menimpa.**

.

.

.

_**The End**_

.

.

.

Sumpah deskripsi hancur wkwk.

Ah, minna. Masih sudah baca ya. Ini bener-bener dari kisah nyata.

Oh ya, soal mimpi itu, diambil dari fic Bad Love. Bisa dibilang lanjutannya sih hehe.

Mmm, soal sinyalnya Keiji itu, ternyata si A dalam kisah nyataku itu **suka** sama aku. What? Pantesan aja dia baik banget, kadang aku juga suka mergokin dia lagi merhatiin aku XD dan dia care banget sama aku. Ah A, maaf ya, tapi aku sukanya ama si T. hiks *dihajar karena curhat mele*

Ah ya.. Para Author SB, aku lagi gabisa baca/ngereview fic-fic kalian sementara ini. Aku lagi dirongrong banyak masalah, juga PR, apalagi sekarang waktu mainku mulai dibatasi karena nilai UTS ku yang jeblok. Terutama IPS, B Indo, dan Basa Sunda.

RnR dong!


End file.
